Ricky's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the Friday Nights
''Ricky's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the Friday Nights ''is a 2001 American direct-to-video animated film produced by Warner Bros. Pictures and Warner Bros Television. It is the first of two direct-to-video films spin off from the WB Kids Channel animated television series Friday Nights. The events of the film take place during the second season of Friday Nights. Plot After a successful Christmas Eve show, Mickey wishes the guests a safe trip home. However, Goofy points out that they and the guests cannot leave the House of Mouse as a snowstorm has blocked up all the exits. The guests are worried, but Mickey decides to hold a free-of-charge Christmas party for them until the storm lets up. Unfortunately, Donald isn't feeling the Christmas spirit. So Mickey and Minnie play different Christmas cartoons to get him in the spirit. The cartoons they show include Donald trying to ice-skate and constantly destroying snowmen Huey, Dewey and Louie are building in a competition, Pluto trying to get Chip and Dale out of Mickey's x-mas tree, the Mickey version of the Nutcracker, along with Ludwig Von Drake's "The Science of Santa", Mickey decorating his house in blinding lights that can be seen outside of town, and interviews about what everyone wants for Christmas or feels grateful for. After all this, everyone, including villains like Jafar, are happy that everyone is enjoying Christmas. However, Donald still refuses to change his mood, promptly souring the crowd's mood. Upset that everything he tried didn't lift Donald's Christmas spirit, Mickey heads to the roof, where he tells Jiminy Cricket that all he wanted was for his friend to be happy and enjoy Christmas; Jiminy advises him to wish upon a star. Mickey does so and the star falls into his hands. Mickey returns to Donald, who he offers the honor of putting the star on the tree. Donald does so, instantly becoming jolly. The star magically begins redecorating the club, turning the reefs golden and giving the Magic Mirror a Santa hat, while turning Father's staff into a candy cane. Various languages saying Merry Christmas appear on the television as Mickey announces one last cartoon before a carol. After Mickey's Christmas Carol, everyone gathers on the stage, singing "The Best Christmas of All"; the camera catches Hades, Hook and Father not singing, prompting them to do so once they notice. Mickey wishes everyone a Merry Christmas as Tinker Bell ends the film. Characters * Cathy Weseluck as Ricky Boy * Grey DeLisle as Sissy Seville * Tara Strong as Matthew Potter and Louie, Tony, and Ronald * Janice Karman as Brittany Miller * Dave Foley as Chris * Frank Welker as Toby, Scooby Doo, Fred, and Jerry * Jeff Bennett as Larry, Mr. Boss, Ace, Grubber, Big Billy, and Johnny Bravo * Lauren Tom as Numbuh 3 * Benjamin Diskin as Numbuh 1 / Numbuh 2 * Cree Summer as Numbuh 5 * Dee Bradley Baker as Numbuh 4 / The Toiletnator * Mark Hamill as Stickybeard * Janyse Jaud as Lee Kanker * Kathleen Barr as Marie Kanker * Jenn Forgie as May Kanker * Katie Crown as Mary * Cam Clarke as Snoopy * Bill Melendez as Woodstock * Scott Innes as Shaggy Rogers, Scrappy Doo Cartoons * Matthew on Ice (1999) * Toby's Christmas Tree (1952) * The Nutcracker (1999) * Ricky's Christmas Carol (1983) In addition, certain pieces of animation in the House segments are recycled the series episodes "Clarabelle's Christmas List", "Pete's Christmas Caper", "House of Turkey" and "Mickey vs. Shelby". Also, clips from the Mickey Mouse Works short "Mickey's Christmas Chaos" are played at one point. Category:Films